Games with marbles such as Chinese checkers and games involving the shooting of marbles against each other to manipulate the opponent's position are old and well known and it is extremely well known for marbles to have colorful swirls and patterns inside. It has been known on occasion for artists to put inside a marble a decorative item or for a marble to have a decorative picture painted on its surface. Similarly, rubber balls have contained items within. There have been many games for marbles involving elaborate tracks and boards designed with grooves and holes. However, there have been no teachings of a marble or sphere or capsule with a visible representation of a specific character contained inside that uses this specific identity to play a game.
Previous marble games and marble toys have in general placed the emphasis on the device for the marble to be played on or with, shot through or rolled within, with the marble itself becoming merely an instrument used for the device to function.